1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to oil field exploration and in particular to use of at least one of multi-component induction measurements and propagation measurements for geosteering and formation evaluation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fields of oil and gas (hydrocarbon) and exploration and production, an azimuthal propagation resistivity (APR) tool has been used with an orthogonal transmitter-receiver system to detect the electromagnetic response arising from near-borehole geologic bed boundaries. The measurements have been very useful for determining the azimuth of a boundary around borehole.
With the ability to acquire the azimuth information, real-time detection of features such as a bedding plane as a function of distance from a well is desired. For example, real-time application of such information makes it possible to steer a drill bit to desired locations.
Accordingly, what are needed are techniques for determining a distance to a bedding plane using resistivity measurements collected while drilling.